


Demons of The Past

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Cold Case, Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Old army colleagues, Peter Boyd and John Stillman team up to solve a most devastating murder case - but what will they find.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Sophie Wall, Harris Wall & Sophie Wall, James Jenson & Alan Pierce, Peter Boyd & John Stillman, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Re-opening The Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the episodes The Mask of Sanity Parts 1 & 2.

**Friday, 13th December 2019**

John was in his office, when his phone rang and he answered it; _"Stillman."_ He said as a deep voice responded.

 _"John, it's Peter Boyd?"_ Peter replied as John was surprised to hear from his old colleague. _"Peter, man its been a long time. How are you?"_ John asked.

Pever laughed, _"Yeah I'm good thanks. I'm a Detective Superintendent now, what about you John?"_ Responded Peter.

 _"I'm Lieutenant of the Homicide division."_ He said as Peter smiled.

 _"That reminds me, I called today because we have a cold case. Do you remember the Hickley House?"_ John recalled from his memory, _"Yeah, three people were killed there and James Jenson pleaded guilty to the murders."_ Peter nodded in agreement. 

_"And the wallets was sent to one of the widows this morning via post. James was released from prison two days ago and no one has heard or seen him since his release."_ John was shocked.

 _"So I am guessing that we are gong to work together on this case?"_ John said as he sat back in his chair, Peter sighed softly. _"I could use and do with a second opinion on this John. Please, can you help?"_ John sat forward, _"Sure I will. Pop into London Philly and we can talk more."_ John replied.

_"Will do thanks John." "Your welcome, see you soon Peter."_

They hung up and Peter gathered the files together before heading for the London Philadelphia Police Station. 


	2. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation begins, Danielle receives a letter from an old flame. Who is the old flame?

_"So this is what we know John."_ Peter says as he hands the file to John.

 _"Alan Pierce, James Jenson, Sophie Wall and Harris Wall, all went to Hickley House."_ John says - reading through the file. _"That's not all John, look who's name is on the list!"_ Peter replies as John turns the page and looks at the name.

John looked at the name, it was a name all to familiar to him; _"How is this possible? Peter, Danielle couldn't have gone to Hickley."_ John says as Peter nods confirming it's true, _"I'm sorry, John. It is true. Danielle is one of five friends who went to Hickley, she knows Alan, James, Harris and Sophie."_ Peter said as he knew he wasn't wrong.

Meanwhile, Danielle is going through the post when she comes across a letter and she knows the hand-writing. As she goes back inside the Manor, John pulls up with Peter and she hides the letter in her inside pocket; _"Good morning boss, what do I owe this visit."_ Danielle asks her boss as he walks up the steps towards her.

 _"What do you know about Hickley House?"_ John asks her as she looks at him. _"What are you talking about boss?"_ The blonde responded - answering a question with a question.

Peter speaks to her; _"We have evidence that proves you were at Hickley House at the same time as Alan Pierce, Harris Wall, James Jenson and Sophie Wall."_ Danielle's face drops, _"I'm sure, I have no idea what you are talking about. Have a good day."_ The blonde turned round and walked into the Halliwell Manor.

John stops the door from shutting, _"We know you were there, Danielle. You can tell us."_ Said John, as Danielle looked at him. _"I don't know what you are talking about boss. Now please excuse me, I have stuff to do."_ With that she closed the door and went into the kitchen.

////////////////////

***Danielle reads the letter***

Later that evening, Danielle has just had a bath and she sits on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the letter - grabbing the letter and then sitting back on her bed, she opens the letter and begins to read it;

_"Danielle,_

_Long time no see, well long time no communication. I miss you so much, and I wish you was here right now. I'm writing to you because the police came to see me and they were asking questions about Hickley House, and they have been to see Alan, James and Harris. I haven't seen much of my evil father, not since he forced me and Harris to marry each other - and neither one of us wanted the marriage. Harris and I are friends, the worst thing is, both me and Harris had continuous nightmares about Hickley and everything that had happened to us. None of us deserved this pain or deserved that abuse we endured, we were kids and then teenagers. Harris didn't even want to be a dad, he is literally terrified of what will happen._

_Anyway, I am planning on adoption as I want to be a mom. I blame my evil dad for me not having kids and yet he said to me, 'Maybe your not meant to have kids.' Sometimes I can't bear him touching me or hugging me, he cost the chance of not having kids and he didn't believe me when I told him that Harris never sexually assaulted me. All I want is you, Danielle, and I miss you so much. I'm living at this address and I would love to see you again._

_Love Sophie xxx_

_P.S. This is my phone number._ ***Blank space*** _"_

Danielle cried at the letter, she grabbed her phone and texted Sophie;

 _"Hey hun, it's Danielle xx."_ Danielle sent the text and waited for a reply. Sophie saw the text and rang Danielle, they relived memories and had a laugh on the phone. Then they set a date to meet after years apart. After hanging up, Danielle sent Sophie a text. Sophie replied within five seconds, _"Yes please babe."_ Danielle smiled and they re-kindled their teenage romance.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle, Sophie, James, Alan and Harris all claim to deny that they know each other, but why?

**Saturday, 14th December 2019**

Sophie and Danielle were individually questioned by both John Stillman (Danielle's boss) and Peter Boyd, but both women claimed to know nothing of the other. Alan, James and Harris also claimed to know nothing of Danielle or Sophie, or of each other. However Peter and John (Danielle's boss) decided to get all five of them into the interview room to see how they would react to seeing each other. 

_"Maybe we should get all five of them in an interview room and see how they react."_ Peter says as John agrees with. _"They are hiding something, Peter. I mean they deny any knowledge of each other or of the Hickley house, then they claim to have no idea of who the three men were. Something isn't right here."_ John responded as they looked at each other. 

Although in the same room, Sophie never acknowledge Danielle, Alan, James or Harris, resulting in the other four doing the same thing. After being released, Danielle went to the care home and shares a cuddle with Sophie, the five of them agreed to burn the house down and they are successful. Sophie and Danielle spent some quality time together.


	4. The Final Revelations

**Sunday, 15th December 2019**

Sophie goes to the Halliwell Manor and sees Danielle, they each revealed that they have started self-harming again and its their only way to deal with their pain and the fact that they were made to believe that it was their punishment. Alan, James and Harris pop round and reveal that they too have started to self-harm as well. Sophie reveals that she, Alan, James and Harris have decided to do the only thing they can and Danielle guesses at it.

Later that afternoon, Alan kills Harris to end his pain and then Alan begs James to kill them both to end their pain, James suffocates Alan to death and James then stabs himself and dies in Sophie's arms. Later in the evening, Sophie commits suicide by jumping off the Holby City roof, she cracks her skull in two places and breaks her back clean in half leaving paralyzed from the waist down.

Sophie dies in Danielle's arms after sharing a kiss with her, Sophie whispers something in Danielle's ear and then takes her final breath. Danielle is devastated by Sophie's death and is then taken in for questioning, however Danielle only speaks to Bernie and finally opens up to her daughter about what she has been through, while Serena, John Finn and Boyd listen in the observation room.

Serena ends up running into the interview room and cuddles her mother as does Bernie, however Boyd and Finn have Sophie's dad brought in and they charge him, he's sentenced to die and Danielle goes home after praying to her friends.


End file.
